1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosed technique pertains to high Q mode resonators, and, more particularly, to a technique for separating a high Q mode from masking low Q modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section of this document is intended to introduce various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention described and/or claimed below. This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art. In a high Q mode of resonation, the high Q mode is masked by a number of lower Q modes at the same frequency of resonance. It is desirable to separate the frequency of the high Q resonance from the lower Q resonances. Current approaches insert a probe into the resonator to disturb the lower Q modes and separate them from the high Q mode. However, this approach yields several undesirable consequences. For example, this approach disturbs the fields of the high Q mode thereby reducing its Q. The present invention is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.